A Little Nervous
by MusicRocks807
Summary: Leo and Karai are taking a very important step forwards in their relationship, so it's natural to be a little nervous, right? That must be why he's hallucinating. Totally normal. One thing is certain, though; he could definitely do without the visions of his father right now. (Rated T for mature/suggestive themes) (Set sometime after Requiem)


The lair was quiet, for a change. All had gone according to plan; his brothers were out on patrol with April and Casey, while Leo was helping Karai out with a top secret Foot mission. Except, that wasn't true at all. There wasn't a new gang rising in the city's shadows, although hopefully Shinigami would be able to forge enough evidence to show there was. No, instead of trawling through grimy alleyways searching for thugs to take down, Leo and Karai were safe at home, doing something much more enjoyable.

Leo almost slammed her against the door in his haste to open it; he fumbled blindly for several seconds, growing increasingly frustrated until eventually Karai broke their deep kiss to open it for him. They staggered backwards into the room, lips locked once again, and Leo haphazardly kicked the door shut behind them. Better safe than sorry; his brothers could get back early, after all. He guided her back towards the bed, neatly made with clean grey covers (he'd thought they might be better for the mood than his Space Heroes set). She swiftly removed his gear, discarding it almost carelessly onto the floor, but placing his katana down gently. Karai sank back to sit on the bed as Leo dragged his hands out of her hair, trailing them down her body to her feet and delicately removing her footwear. Then, he traced back up to remove her armour, which he tossed atop his gear.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked cautiously. "I don't want to rush you into anything."

"You're not," she assured him. "If anything, you should hurry up."

Karai brought his lips to hers again as his hands shifted towards the zipper of her jumpsuit. The black fabric slipped through his hands like water as he pulled it away, exposing her pale skin and blue underwear. He knew she'd done that on purpose, but he had to admit, it was still nice. When her soft hands reached behind his head to untie his mask, he almost flinched, but he allowed her to take the fabric away. For a moment, she stared at it, wrapping it around her fingers just as she had done to him. It was, like him, completely at her mercy, and she knew it very well.

Her amber eyes raised to meet his gaze, peering up at him through her lashes. "Come on, Leo. I'm waiting."

Wordlessly, his hands encased hers, freeing the blue fabric from her grasp and throwing it aside. He pushed her back onto the bed, crawling over her to kiss her neck, her jaw. Karai gripped the back of his head as she moaned, rolling her hips up against his. Leo's kisses moved lower then, dragging down her torso to her muscled stomach, lingering there as he smiled blissfully. His blue eyes had fallen shut in his passion, but he slid them open as his mouth moved towards her hip bone...

... Only to see Master Splinter staring at him on the other side of the room.

Leo let out a very unmanly scream, leaping back as if Karai's flesh had burned him. She watched in confusion as he scrambled off her, kneeing her in the stomach in his haste. Once she managed to regain the breath he had forced out of her, Karai croaked out a, "What the hell, Leo?"

He turned to the wall to gesture, because _couldn't she see their father stood there?_ She couldn't, he discovered. There was nobody to be seen. The wall was as unobstructed as ever, proudly displaying a Space Heroes poster, a framed photograph of his team, and some of Raph's old drawings from when they were kids. No Splinter in sight.

"W-what?" Leo stammered. "I-I thought I saw..."

"What, a puddy tat?" remarked Karai, smirking. "Get it together, Leo. Everyone gets nervous their first time, it's normal... Well, maybe the hallucinating isn't, but you're probably just stressing yourself out."

She had a point; they'd been planning this night for weeks, and he _had_ been worrying a bit too much. He wanted everything to be perfect, to prove to Karai that he was worth her attention. Maybe he shouldn't feel like he had to, since she hadn't grown bored of him yet. Yeah, he was just thinking too much, as usual.

"You're right," he agreed, "I'm just stressing out. So, where were we?"

"I believe we were..." Karai leaned in to whisper in his ear, and he shuddered with anticipation.

They kissed again, tongues tangling together wildly as their hands roamed, movements growing more and more frenzied as the air grew thicker around them. Taking the lead as usual, Karai scrambled up the bed until her head was against the pillows, Leo desperately following as he struggled to keep his lips on hers. One three-fingered hand grabbed the headboard for support, whilst the other gently cupped Karai's face. Her lips looked swollen now, and her eyes were hooded. An aching need carved through him, and he only spared enough time to nip the sensitive skin between her jaw and her neck before he shifted off her. He left one leg hooked over her waist, but sprawled himself out beside her, his hands wandering to find a certain clasp on her back.

This time, when he fleetingly glanced up, Master Splinter was stood right beside the bed.

He jumped so badly he fell off the bed, shrieking horrifically again. When he clambered back to his feet, there was no sign of his father; all he could see was an incredibly unimpressed Karai, who seemed to be running out of patience with his antics. "Okay," she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, " _what_ is your problem? Do you _want_ to do this?"

"Of course I do!" Leo replied. "I just..."

He was still staring in disbelief at the space Splinter had stood. The tall form of his father had been right there, watching them with a disapproving and perhaps disappointed expression. Leo was _sure_ of it. It had even _felt_ like he was there; Leo's skin had crawled, and his stomach had clenched in shame. Surely he couldn't have just been imagining things? Then again, maybe he had to be. Splinter was definitely gone, they knew that for a fact. Besides, even if he wasn't, there was no way he would've let them get this far if he knew.

"You just what?" Karai pressed, drawing his attention back to her.

He sank down onto the bed beside her. "I just thought I saw someone. I couldn't have, though. Maybe I'm just losing it."

Karai shrugged. "Maybe. I still think you're working yourself up and freaking out for no reason. It's not that big a deal, Leo. We're both adults, and we lo- uhm, and we like each-other. That makes it okay."

"You don't think it's... wrong, in any way?"

"No." Now she hesitated. "... Do you?"

Leo slung an arm around her bare shoulders, pulling her close. "No." Something that felt so right couldn't be wrong.

"So, we're good? No more screaming?" She winked. "At least, no more of the bad kind."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Yeah. We're good."

They were. This was clearly just him worrying about their relationship, maybe feeling guilty about never getting their father's explicit permission, and his subconscious was manifesting it in... visions, of some kind. He needed to get out of his own head, stop thinking for a while. Some of Karai's hair fell into her face as she reached behind her back, and as he tucked it behind her ear, he decided that she was giving him a fantastic way to do that. When the last of the fabric between them was discarded, Leo could think of nothing but her.

* * *

Still bathing in the afterglow, Karai peered at the turtle lying next to her. Exhausted from a long day and a busy night, Leo had fallen asleep almost immediately, a goofy little smile still adorning his face. She rolled her eyes; how had she fallen for someone like him? No matter how it happened, of course, it had, and now they were even closer than they had been. It felt good to have someone she could share herself with so completely. It all felt good, really. Starting to feel a little drowsy herself, Karai rolled over to face the nightstand and flicked off the lamp.

Darkness enveloped the room almost immediately, but in the split second before it all vanished, she could've sworn she saw a tall figure by the wall.

She flicked the light back on straight away, but there was nobody else in the room. She couldn't see anyone, and all she could hear was Leo's quiet snoring behind her. There definitely hadn't been anybody there. Weird. Maybe she was catching Leo's stress. Could somebody catch stress? She was probably just tired, that had to be it. Once again, Karai shut off the lights, shifting to face Leo again. His arm flopped around her lazily, and she pecked him on the crown of his head before she settled down to sleep herself. Before she could drift off, however, a shiver came over her. She wasn't cold, but she slid herself under the duvet anyway, feeling a little too exposed.

The figure she couldn't have seen had seemed uncomfortably familiar, although she couldn't place why.

* * *

 **Hello and welcome back to "Dais laughs way too hard at things that aren't that funny", part infinity. Honestly though, I thought of this idea at midnight the other day and was actually in stitches. Before you tell me, I know it's not that funny :') I do hope you enjoyed it though, and just so you know, I gain nothing monetarily from this whatsoever and don't own TMNT at all**


End file.
